The Mourning Souls
by Shiro Anubis
Summary: Naruto Was sent onto a Mission to a mysterious forest called Mourning Forest what he finds there is something he always only found in his dreams....


"Who's there?" Naruto a 15 year old blonde shouted. He was hearing soft whispers in the forest of mourning.

Tsunade or better know as Gondaime sent him on a mission in a special forest in the fire country he never heard of it before so he accepted the mission. He was told of legends that spirits came here to mourn for living people and at night you could hear crying it sounded like two people crying was what they told him. Many had gone out to check it out but found nothing but the crying continued on and on every night all night till the break of dawn so nobody lived near the forest anymore because nobody could sleep with the sound of crying. It had gone on for years now they lost track of the years but they knew it wasn't over 20 years ago or older then that.

Suddenly as soon as night fall came he heard the sound of crying. Naruto's Kyuubi enhanced hearing picked it up it was farther in more towards where the center of the forest was. He swiftly but silently ran to the center the crying was getting louder and louder. Something in Naruto's mind clicked he heard these cries before? But how? He soon came to a moonlit clearing the voices came from here he felt a large chakra here along with one that you could call Kage level. Naruto blinked did he hear right or did he just here in between the sobbing "Naruto deserves better". Suddenly the sobbing ceased when he stepped into the clearing it was freaking him out. The chakra signatures didn't disappear though it was as if….they were spirits or…. Ghosts? This thought scared him he believed in ghosts but he didn't know why.

He gulped suddenly he felt searing pain in his stomach and he sensed a 3rd chakra now a missing-nin's chakra the one he was sent for. Kyuubi was sending a monstrous amount of chakra into his system he learn to trust Kyuubi when he did this but he had never sent this amount before at least not as much he felt fur covering him and his joints adjusting like they were fox limps he got……7 tails? He usually got only 5 or 4! 2 or so extra tails why this much power? Then he figured it out it was….Akatuski so the ninja her was sent for was a fake? He was safe in Kyuubi's hold thought he heard some gasps of surprise where he heard the crying minutes ago. Then he growled at the Akatsuki he was annoyed and was going to shed this Akatsuki's blood.

He charged enraged and swiped at the Akatsuki who dodged just barley but Naruto grabbed a hold of his wrist and slashed at his shoulder. He bit the Akatsuki's arm while he was at it but the Akatsuki just disappeared he cursed the chakra was gone. He turned around and began to investigate where he heard the crying he froze in his spot and he demonic eyes showed him the spirits form and he said "Hmm don't you two think you should quit your crying it was kind of annoying," he said in a bored tone. "You can see us" they said wide eye. Naruto sighed "A demons eye can see all and may I take a crack at who the heck you are?" he asked. "Go for it" they said quietly. "You" he said pointing to a figure in a white cloak "Are Yondaime-Hokage-Outoto and you are" he pointed to the Blue eyed Silver haired women "Are Tsukikage-Kaa-san" he replied calmly.

"How do you know" they asked quietly. "Now I know where I to my denseness from" Naruto muttered under his breath. "I have the memory of a beast over 300 millennia old along with sharp senses". "Oh and By the way I heard that!" said Yondaime. "You know you should be following me around" Naruto replied smoothly. "We were stuck here until now" said Yondaime his invisible to the human eyebrow twitching madly. "Um whatever bye…for now" he said "Oh and quit the crying for me it does you nothing you know that crying has done nothing for me ever only made my life more of a hell" he said his voice harder then steel. "Hey! Watch the mouth" they both said at the same time. "You two do know if you were alive right now you'd be in lightning country for telling me that right?" he replied. "Aye sure whatever get use to it were stuck to you know because you came to mourning forest" they said. Naruto smiled to himself and walked out of the forest with the spirits of his parents, Tsukikage and Hokage beside him.


End file.
